20th Century Fox/Other
1935-1966 200px-Windows NT 3 5 logo.png|Matted letterboxed version p6L2RNNRv2eFN_YljlL2kA30201.jpg 20th_Century_FOX_Logo_1935_c.jpg 4AqB8p0GupPJ7uiy2jr95g19102.jpg 6EY6ADOoiLmVXv4GdvJRUg24645.jpg Logo_20th_century_fox_1935-1953.jpg|''Batman'' (1966) 1953-1987 In 1953, Rocky Longo, an artist at Pacific Title, was hired to recreate the original design for the new CinemaScope process. In order to give the design the required "width", Longo tilted the "0" in 20th.. This logo, however, would be used in tandem with the next logo until 1987. Like the previous logo, this logo was a painting on several layers of glass and was animated frame-by-frame. Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-07h57m32s133.png|Black and white version ZlajiicOuQgJSZCRqsXamQ19811.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-06h53m56s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-05h18m27s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h42m31s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h21m31s85.png Screenshot_20th_Century_Fox_Logo_in_1975.jpg 20th_Century_FOX_Logo_1953(2).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-01h55m06s67.png AhnaPFV3fcG5VQZ-aWxWww18739.jpg J3cHeDG0EH49Hlr3tnwHcw23810.jpg DNTLhIJYlbP_wrmig-zW1Q13220.jpg The_1953_20th_Century_Fox_logo.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_(Variant with registered mark).jpg|Variant with registered mark 20th_Century_FOX_55.png|Plain 0 varient CE.png|''Planet of the Apes'' (1968) 20th_Century_FOX_Logo_1980.jpg|1980 version. Windows9-11.png|''Nine to Five'' (1981) 1981-2010 1981-1994 In 1981, after Longo repainted the eight-layered glass panels (and straightened the "0"), his revised logo became the official trademark. Like the previous two logos, this logo was a painting on several layers of glass and was animated frame-by-frame. -p9QNal6j5q90Q50xMXiRw16392.jpg 20th_Century_FOX_Logo_1990.jpg|Open Matte version. Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-22h32m39s196.png|''Raising Arizona'' (1987) Vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h38m22s239.png|''Die Hard'' trailer variant (1988) Vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h40m31s252.png|''Die Hard'' trailer variant (1988, A) Die_Hard_(1988).png|''Die Hard'' (1988) 250px-Taco_Bell_1985.svg.png|''Weekend at Bernie's'' trailer variant (1989) ThCAJ587J5.jpg|''Weekend at Bernie's'' (1989) GW460H345.jpg|''Short Time'' trailer variant (1990) The_1981_20th_Century_Fox_logo_(Snow_Variant).jpg|''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h42m08s57.png|''Speed'' trailer variant (1994) Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h44m24s242.png|''Speed'' trailer variant (1994, A) Vlcsnap-2012-08-21-03h15m21s56.png|''Speed'' (1994) Vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h38m54s180.png|''Baby's Day Out'' trailer variant (1994) wVaoOEiCGiCAB68w5ac54g530038.jpg|Baby's Day Out trailer variant (1994, A) Thomas_&_Friends_logo.gif.png|''The Pagemaster'' trailer variant (1994) 188px-Loews_Cineplex_svg.png|''Futurama: That's Lobstertainment'' in-show variant (TV series, 2001) 1994-2010 In 1994, the 20th Century Fox logo is redone in CGI for the first time. This logo was created by Studio Productions (now Flip Your Lid Animation) which also did the logos for Paramount and Universal. In 1994, after a few failed attempts (which even included trying to film the familiar monument as an actual three-dimensional model), Fox in-house television producer Kevin Burns was hired to produce a new logo for the company — this time using the new process of computer-generated imagery (CGI). With the help of graphics producer Steve Soffer and his company Studio Productions (which had recently given face-lifts to the Paramount and Universal logos), Burns directed that the new logo contain more detail and animation, so that the longer (21 second) Fox fanfare with the "CinemaScope extension" could be used as the underscore. This required a virtual Los Angeles Cityscape to be designed around the monument. In the background can be seen the Hollywood sign, which would give the monument an actual location (approximating Fox's actual address in Century City). One final touch was the addition of store-front signs—each one bearing the name of Fox executives who were at the studio at the time. One of the signs reads, "Murdoch's Department Store"; another says "Chernin's" and a third reads: "Burns Tri-City Alarm" (an homage to Burns' late father who owned a burglar and fire alarm company in Upstate New York). The 1994 CGI logo was also the first time that Twentieth Century Fox was recognized as "A News Corporation Company" in the logo. In 1997 David Newman re-recorded the 20th Century Fox Fanfare. As of 2010, this logo appears only on the company's website. 3gB6a3EJebGIik-liXN Yw34117.jpg|Corporate logo. TCF-1994-logo.jpg HT.jpg|Logo seen inside the studio. Wfw3114e.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-25-07h41m03s207.png ThCA1LBG5X.jpg 20th-Century-Fox.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h41m55s250.png MTV_CLASSIC_2010.png 2013_06_01_13_05_29_580x328_0001.jpg|Full open matte. Vlcsnap-2013-06-14-19h36m06s54.png|2008 enhanced version Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-21h56m02s65.png|Bylineless version. Vlcsnap-2012-01-11-05h00m25s3.png TCFbylineless.png TCFbylineless1.png TCFbylineless2.png TCFbylineless3.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-10-04h00m30s220.jpg Asasasadsfgd.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-03-12h51m25s182.png 21st Century Fox svg.png|''Baby's Day Out'' trailer variant (1994) 200px-Columbiatristarvideo1991.jpg.png|''True Lies'' (1994) Microsoft_windows_3_nt.png|''The Scout'' trailer (1994) 20th_Century_FOX_Logo_1994.jpg|''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994) 180px-Mondex logo svg.png|''The Pagemaster'' trailer variant (1994) 249px-Capital_One_Financial_logo_svg.png|''The Pagemaster'' (1994) Windows1995.png|''Nell'' trailer variant (1994) 375551630_5071b0a1f8.jpg|''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997) Home_Alone_3_(1997).png|''Home Alone 3'' (1997) 300px-Babies_R_Us.svg.png|''Titanic'' (International, 1997) 4_chip.jpg|''Bulworth'' (1998) Ddc32b92-0410-45ba-8bf1-75568924625a_590_395.jpg|''The Simpsons: When You Dish Upon Star'' in-show variant (TV series, 1998) 180px-Wmp.png|''Fight Club'' (1999) 120px-Windows_logo_and_wordmark_-_2012_svg.png|''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (1999) Microsoft_windows_3_nt.jpg.png|''Ice Age'' (2002) 80px-ESRB_Teen.svg.png|''Minority Report'' trailer variant (2002) 166px-Bing_logo_svg.png|''The Day After Tomorrow'' trailer variant (2004) Robots_(2005).png|''Robots'' (2005) ThCAJMNMJU.jpg|''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' trailer variant (2006) Microsoft_Windows_3_2_Logo_by_DOS_Commander.jpg|''The Omen'' trailer variant (2006) ThCAPUV70J.jpg|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' trailer variant (2007) TRISTARCAPITALLOGO2.png|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' trailer variant (2007) with Marvel Studios. 20th_Century_Fox_2008_logo.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' trailer variant (US, 2007) Vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h25m07s39.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' trailer variant (US, 2007, A) SSPColorized.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' (US, 2007) Internet Explorer 3.0 banner Logo.gif.png|''Mirrors'' (2008) Yahoo!_2.svg.png|''Valkrie'' trailer variant (International, 2008) with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and United Artists. ThCAV0ZN8M.jpg|''Tooth Fairy'' trailer variant (International, 2010) with Walden Media. Carte_Bleue_3.png|''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' trailer variant (2010) zPKQhPfOm3ByX_ZTjrrDAg158285.png|''Ramona and Beezus'' trailer variant (2010) with Walden Media Vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h21m42s236.png|''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps'' trailer variant (2010) GW504H282.jpg|''The Simpsons: MoneyBART'' in-show variant (TV series, 2010) Fright Night 2- New Blood (2013).png|''Fright Night 2: New Blood'' (2013) 2009-present 2009-present (Prototype) G9yc97Uz6hTTeXyZGDxe_Q38974.jpg Intel_celeron_2001.png 640px-20th_Century_Fox_logo_2009.jpg|''Avatar'' trailer variant (2009), still used with a different colored sky as an open-matte logo for video games. Intel_inside_small.jpg|''Predators'' (Video game, 2010) 200px-Intel_celeron_2001.png|''Aliens: Colonial Marines'' (2013) RunnerRunnerTVspotFoxRegency.png|''Runner, Runner'' trailer variant (2013) with Regency Enterprises. 2009-2013 In 2009, 20th Century Fox updated its logo, which was created and animated by its subdisary Blue Sky Studios. The new logo officially debuted in Avatar. In 2010, 20th Century Fox celebrated its 75th anniversary, and modified their logo for that year. 20th_Century_Fox_2010.jpg 20th_century_fox_(2009).png Maestrologo.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-20h51m01s62.png|''Monte Carlo'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2013-07-31-10h44m45s152.png|''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) Epic_(2013).png|''Epic'' (2013) 2010-2012 CARVEBYLINE.jpg|The byline carved in the structure. GW338H144.jpg|75th Anniversary On Screen Logo. 310px-Microsoft Logo Historical.svg.png|''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (2010) 2013-present By 2013, the byline for News Corporation was removed due to the split of them and 21st Century Fox on July 17 with the DreamWorks Animation SKG film Turbo. TCFOpenMatte4.png|Full open matte. Ntx.0slogo(1996-1998).png Windows9x.png 300px-IE_6_SP3_XP_screenshot.png GW280H205.png 120px-Microsoft_Windows_logo_-_1985_svg.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-27-08h11m39s166.png|Fullscreen version. 55px-ESRB RP(1994-2000).png|''Runner, Runner'' trailer variant (2013) with Regency Enterprises. Runner,_Runner_(2013).png|''Runner, Runner'' (2013) Barclaycard_2.png|''The Counselor'' trailer variant (2013) with Scott Free Productions. MasterCard 9c4a1 250x250.png|''Monuments Men'' trailer variant (International, 2014) 180px-1992-2000_Windows_logo.png|''The Monuments Men'' trailer variant (International, 2014, A) Intel Inside Pentium Logo (2003-2005).png|''The Monuments Men'' trailer variant (International, 2014) with Columbia Pictures. X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_(2014).png|X-Men: Days of Future Past trailer variant (2014) 200px-TCFOpenMatte3.png|''Batman & Spider-Man & Captain America & Superman'' trailer variant (2016) Fox Paramount Warner Bros. Columbia Batman Spider-Man Captain America Superman trailer variant (2016).png|''Batman & Spider-Man & Captain America & Superman'' trailer variant (2016) with Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures and Columbia Pictures. Print logo variations 1972-1982 The Poseidon Adventure poster variant (1972).jpg|''The Poseidon Adventure'' poster variant (1972) 1982-199? 20th Century Fox Commando poster variant (1985).jpg|''Commando'' poster variant (1985) download (1).jpg|''The Abyss'' closing variant (1989) 1987-present 20th Century Fox The Abyss poster variant (1989).jpg|''The Abyss'' poster variant (1989) Home Alone 2 trailer variant (1992).png|''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' trailer variant (1992) 20th Century Fox Titanic (International, 1997).png|''Titanic'' trailer variant (International, 1997) 20th Century Fox Minority Report trailer variant (2002).png|''Minority Report'' trailer variant (2002) 20th Century Fox Reno_911!_Miami trailer variant (US, 2007).png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' trailer variant (US, 2007) 20th Century Fox The Wolverine poster variant (2013).jpg|''The Wolverine'' poster variant (2013) The_Monuments_Men_trailer_variant_(2014).png|''The Monuments Men'' trailer variant (International, 2014) Fox_logo.png|''The Monuments Men'' website variant (International, 2014, A) Category:21st Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox Category:Special logos Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Fox Entertainment Group